crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
FY71
The FY71 is the primary weapon for KPA infantry and is the backbone of the NK military. It is the most common weapon in Crysis and Crysis Warhead, and is readily available starting from the level "Contact." It is available for multiplayer in Crysis 2 with the Decimation map pack. Specifics The FY71 is chambered for the 5.45x39mm rifle cartridge and uses thirty-round magazines. One extra cartridge can be chambered for a maximum of 30 +1 rounds. A maximum of 331 rounds - eleven magazines plus 1 in the chamber - can be carried for this weapon. The FY71 is capable of both fully-automatic and semi-automatic fire and can mount an under-barrel attachment as well. This weapon is effective at most ranges and has a decent rate-of-fire and accuracy, making it a well-balanced rifle that is useful for most engagements. Advantages FY71 is one of the most abundant weapons in the series. Almost all KPA soldiers carry an FY71 making ammunition plentiful and readily available. The FY71 is also the single most customizable weapon available. It can be equipped with all attachments for the rifle, including the flashlight, silencer, laser aiming module, tactical attachment, incendiary ammo, under barrel grenade launcher, reflex sight, assault scope, and sniper scope. The FY71 has medium range and a moderate fire rate, and is essentially a jack-of-all-trades weapon. Incendiary Rounds Incendiary Rounds are a powerful upgrade to the normal rounds of the FY71. Each round creates a small explosion on impact, inflicting more damage than conventional rounds. Disadvantages Compared to the SCAR, the FY71 is an inferior weapon because the FY71 holds less ammunition, does less damage, is less accurate, has a lower rate of fire, more recoil, and is louder. These disadvantages are somewhat countered by FY71's plentiful supply of ammuntion. Midway into Crysis 1, flammable ammunition is made available for the FY71 through KPA equipment rooms (Though the Koreans are never seen using the ammunition), and is an enormous damage upgrade to the weapon. An FY71 chambered with incindiary ammunition will easily outclass the SCAR in every way but fully automatic fire. Crysis 2 Multiplayer paid unlock The FY71 in the Crysis 2 |multiplayer was made available for purchase via direct download with the Decimation map and weapons pack. At first glance the weapon appears to be less versatile than both the SCARAB and SCAR, underclassing them in multiple areas, most notably accuracy, rate of fire, and range. The FY71 may therefore be considered a slow-firing, difficult to control, close combat weapon. However, the one advantage it holds over the other three assault rifles is its damage. The FY71 outputs considerably more damage than the other assault rifles, albeit at a slower pace than the SCAR, and much slower than the SCARAB. Paired with the Aim Enhance module to compensate for the high spread and shot randomness, the FY71 is a very powerful gun in all areas except for rate of fire. Only in very long range (Burst fire range) is the FY71 outclassed by the Grendel, and only in very close quarters (Melee range) is the FY71 outclassed by the SCAR or SCARAB due to their rate of fire. Pairing Point Fire Enhance with a laser pointer also greatly increases the FY71's accuracy. Curiously, the weapon is significantly quieter than other weapons when firing, though not to the point of adding a Silencer. It can be equipped with Iron Sights, Reflex Sight, Laser Pointer, Silencer, Single Shot, Extended Magazine, and underslung weapons. Gallery File:FY-71.jpg File:FY71C1.jpg|The FY71 in Crysis File:FY71customC1.jpg|Customizing the FY71 File:Fyclean.png|The FY71 in Crysis 2 File:Fyiron.png|Iron sights in Crysis 2 File:Fyreflex.png|With Relfex Sight File:Fysilencer.png|With Silencer File:Fylaser.png|With Laser Sight FY71inCryWH.jpg|FY71 in Crysis Warhead. Trivia *In Crysis Warhead and Crysis Wars, the furniture and lower receiver of the gun appear to be painted tan. *In Crysis 2's multiplayer, the FY71 fires more slowly than the SCAR, has more recoil, and has a smaller magazine, but does much more damage. Category:Weapons Category:Crysis Weapons Category:Crysis Warhead Weapons Category:Crysis 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles